lysss_imaginationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1 (The Calm Road Boys)
This is Season 1 of The Calm Road Boys. It ran from January 18, 2013 to February 14, 2014. The next season is Season 2 (The Calm Road Boys). This season contains 37 episodes, the longest season one show ever had since the Katie Maroon seasons. '--Cast--' (Main) Dillion Jolt as Joey Chinzelli Jay LuEtta as Jerry Perez Ron MacDeelone as Xander Chrysanthemum Joe FiTeega as Leo Heinz-Valentina Morgan Tilly as adult-Joey Chinzelli (narration) (Recurring) Sinayara as Jayne Devereaux Annelie Jones as Joelle Devereaux Reegal as Uncle Maury '--Episodes--' "New Kid at West Appleton"- January 18, 2013 The episode starts when Adult Joseph Chinzelli talks brief of his childhood and introduces an adolescent Joey entering school for the first time while living in a trailer with his fake uncle. He sees Jerry Perez trying to get to get through the cafeteria doors in the hallway and helps him by "jacking" the door lock, which leads to Joey and Jerry to be friends. Joey collects more popularity as he befriends Leo and Xander aka Crisscross through bullies. Keeping underneath his skin, Joey tries his very best not to expose his secret of him being a foster child. It ends up coming out when a girl named Jayne at his school (Sinayara) recognizes him from an alley and reveals to the school personnel that he is an orphan. Distraught, Joey runs away from his Uncle Maury and Jerry ends up finding him in the alley Jayne mentioned. The rest of his friends catch him almost about to commit suicide. They comfort him and let him know that he is always safe with them because he won't always be alone. "Joey + Jayne"- January 25, 2013 Jayne apologizes to Joey for what happened in the previous episode and they become friends but Joey suspects something else is going on. "Boys Will Be Boys"- February 8, 2013 When Uncle Maury tells Joey that he'll be out for the weekend and must stay by the Perezs' for the weekend that he is gone, Joey becomes defiant and decides to go over by the alley he was raised in and meets Jayne there, waiting for Joey. The two run over by Uncle Maury's trailer to spend the night since Jayne's mom kicked her out and catch Uncle Maury red-handed and that he has lied to Joey. "Xander Gets Jacked"- February 15, 2013 Joey sees Xander get "jacked", which means that Xander has been beaten, by someone suspicious. Joey then discovers that it's Xander's abusive, alcoholic mother Aria who has been doing this. Xander stays over at Joey's trailer while Uncle Maury tries to console Aria of her doings but harasses him instead and accuses him of kidnapping Xander. The police doesn't believe her and send her to rehab for better treatment. "Breaking Up is Hard to Do"- February 22, 2013 When a cheerleader checks Joey out, he lies that Jayne is his girlfriend, but she doesn't believe him so she tells everyone that they are dating and embarrasses him. Joey then turns to his peers and Uncle Maury for advice and they come with a plan of reverse psychology and say that it's Princeton who likes her. She believes it and goes onto Princeton to do the same thing. "Spring Break Can Be Harsh!"- March 1, 2013 When the gang go on spring break, they decide the whole week at the Plaza in Manhattan. However, at the Plaza, Jayne is also there with her sister Joelle, a teen sensation, who performs a cover of "Ghost Chill" at the lobby. Joey wants to be alone with Jayne to tell his feelings after he sees her hanging out with a guy named Trent. Joey ends up not telling her the truth after he finds out that Trent was her cousin from France and she was just showing him New York City. "Welcome to the Center, Where Idiots Are Born"- March 8, 2013 A guru convinces Joey to join his asylum after hearing that he is an orphan and lives with his fake uncle in a trailer. Jerry and Xander then both discover that the guru is a scam-on-the-run who tries to get money from Uncle Maury in order to be rich and may harm Joey. The gang team up and rescue Joey, who has "discover my inner me". Joey then discovers the truth and expose the "guru" to the police and he gets arrested and stripped of his money. "How Joey Became the Master of Chess & Backstabbers"- March 15, 2013 With the help of Jayne, Joey has found his talent as the master of chess but he doesn't like it. Behind Jayne's back, Joey makes money on singing in the streets with the help of his conscience. Jayne catches him and scolds him about it and finds out that Joey didn't like it and Jayne then apologizes for her behavior. "Where Is Uncle Maury?"- March 22, 2013 It's Uncle Maury's birthday and Joey and the gang have planned a surprise party. When it's time for the party, Uncle Maury goes missing. Joey worries to death about his guardian and admits his feelings for Jayne and other things out loud at the party, revealing his soft side. "See Ya Dead, Alligator!"- April 19, 2013 There's no school because of spring break and Joey and Jerry accidentally lure in an alligator from a lake into Uncle Maury's trailer. "Joey 'Cupid' Chinzelli"- April 26, 2013 Seeing a depressed Leo in the cafeteria, Joey steps in and sets Leo up with Jayne, still ignoring the fact that Joey likes Jayne. The date goes awry when Jayne mentions Joey. "Time for a Runaway"- May 10, 2013 After seeing a bad report from school and beating from Uncle Maury, Joey and Jerry both runaway to Connecticut to hide their identities but are caught. "Spring Formals Are For Kids With a Parent Or Two"- May 17, 2013 Joey feels reluctant when the school announces a spring formal but starts to want to get involved when he sees Jerry asking Jayne to the formal and agreeing. ''"Take a Flash With Reality"- May ''24, 2013 A reality show stages and interviews Joey's life as an orphan but portrays him differently. ''"Joey Gets Grounded"- June ''7, 2013 When Joey breaks curfew, Uncle Maury decides to get tough and grounds Joey, making him miss his late-night detention. "Orphan in the City"- June 14, 2013 Joey and the gang get the time of their lives when they get lost in Manhattan and on their way back to Westchester, Joey teaches his buddies a thing or two about living on the streets. "An Orphan in the Summer Sky (Part 1)"- July 5, 2013 Joey and Jerry get lost in the Appalachian Mountains and Jayne and Uncle Maury go looking for them. "An Orphan in the Summer Sky (Part 2)"- July 12, 2013 Joey and Jerry hide out in an old hut that claims to be haunted and end up on a reality-prank show at the end. ''"August is Here So Why Is Aria Out Of Jail?"- August ''2, 2013 While at the trailer, Joey discovers that Aria, Xander's alcoholic mother, is back and plans to kidnap Xander as revenge for what happened earlier in the season, but accidentally kidnaps Joey instead. When receiving news that Joey is kidnapped, Jayne reveals her feelings for Joey by breaking down into tears in front of the gang and Uncle Maury. Joey is then rescued and Jayne's feelings are recovered from Joey. "Joey Reads a Book"- August 9, 2013 To surprise his guardian and impress Jayne, Joey decides to go to the library and read a book reluctantly, but gets obsessed about finishing the book and ends up having OCD of finishing the book's series. "Sensei Joey"- August 16, 2013 To control Joey's anger, Uncle Maury signs Joey up for karate, where he beats up kids and talks fresh to the sensei, making Joey in control of the class. "Joey Speaks Mandarin"- August 30, 2013 When a Chinese-Mandarin girl visits America and meets the gang, she instantly falls in love with Joey because he's multilingual, which includes Mandarin. However, Lee Yung (Kyla Shenzi) doesn't know about Jayne and Joey's feelings for one another and gets jealous of Jayne's relationship with Joey. "Back-To-School, Back-To-Being-An-Orphan!"- September 6, 2013 When the gang enters their freshman year, Joey discovers that the school needs his parents' signature and he feels embarrassed about Uncle Maury not being his actual family member so he forges his late mother's signature. ''"Parent-Teacher Conflicts"- September ''13, 2013 It's Parent-Teacher Conference Night and Joey freaks out about revealing his Uncle Maury to his teachers so he tries to do everything he can to avoid Parent-Teacher Conference Night A-K. "Happy Birthday To Joey's New Girlfriend!"- September 20, 2013 It's Jayne's 14th birthday and Joey surprises her at her birthday party and gives her his answer. Now Jayne and Joey are officially a couple. Note- This episode was aired on Sinayara's 15th birthday and acts as a birthday celebration for her. "Uncle Maury's Blessing and the Devereaux's Discomfort"- September 27, 2013 After admitting their feelings in the previous episode, Joey decides it's best if he notifies Uncle Maury and Jayne's parents about their relationship. Uncle Maury blesses the relationship but when Jayne's family discovers Joey's past, they threaten Jayne by taking her to Ireland to be with her grandparents. Joey manages to win over the Devereaux's hearts by making Uncle Maury tell them about Joey. Note- Jacob Devereaux, Jayne's father, mentions that they are from Ireland, making Jayne a doppelganger because her portrayer Sinayara starred as Bella York on VSSHS and Bella reveals that she is from Ireland in the movie. ''"Happy Halloween for Orphans"- October ''11, 2013 It's Halloween and Joey gives a scare for Aria and she comes back with revenge. "Scary Things Happen When You Talk Jack to Joey"- October 18, 2013 When a rich kid "talks jack" at Joey, Joey gets revenge by blackmailing him. Pretty soon, it's war between Edward and Joey and eventually gets heated up when Edward reveals that he and Jayne are cousins. "Joey Has a Nightmare"- October 25, 2013 After secretly watching a scary movie, Joey has nightmare about the movie and acts it out by thinking Uncle Maury is the zombie in the movie. "No Thanks, No Girlfriend"- November 15, 2013 It's Thanksgiving and after Jayne gives her thanks to Joey, Joey panics when he realizes he has nothing to be thankful for and must prove his love for Jayne by going to the extremes. ''"Uncle Maury Gets a Girlfriend"- November ''29, 2013 Uncle Maury reveals his secret he has been keeping for the past eleven months: he has proposed to his girlfriend of two years and Joey is happy with the match until Uncle Maury's girlfriend treats Joey like a slave. Now Joey and the gang has to prove Caitlin's true colors to Uncle Maury's love blind eyes. ''"Merry Christmas to All and All a Good Life!"- December ''13, 2013 It's Christmas and also another auspicious time for Joey: his parents' anniversary. Curious to find out what happened about them, Joey reveals his dreams about finding his parents to his girlfriend and the gang. ''"Happy New Year and a Not-So-Good Holidays!"- December ''27, 2013 It's the new year and Joey wants to make 2013 the best year ever and decides to go to the extremes again. "The Way You Sing is the Way I Vomit"- January 10, 2014 After hearing Jayne sing karaoke badly, Joey decides to tell her straight about he feels about her singing and composes it in a song. "To Have a Heated Home, You Must Have a Compassionisto"- January 17, 2014 When their trailer gets covered in snow and loses heat, Joey and Uncle Maury force a compassionate Xander to stay over at his abusive, alcoholic house, unknown of what's coming next. ''"Going, Going, GONE!"- February ''7, 2014 While on a camping trip with the gang, Jayne goes missing and Joey suspects she has run away with the rival camp and brings Jerry along with him to prove it. "Why End This With a Surprising Midterm Grade?"- February 14, 2014 When Joey hesitates on a midterm exam, it comes back with surprising results: he has passed the quarter and is allowed to take accelerated classes but that was Xander's dream and Joey feels that if he takes the offer of AP, it would break Xander's heart; but if he doesn't, it may cause a gap in his report card. What can he do? Note- This is the season finale.